Forum:Legit Backpack space
So i keep reading on people saying the got over a hundred backpack slots without willowtree, and i am sitting at work and cannot acess youtube, so if anyone could be a BMF and explain what this video show, i would truly be grateful. xbox GT SinsterNobody Ahem ... if it's over 66 spaces, it's NOT legit. Unfortunately, I do not have an XBox so I can't verify if it works. There are caveats on those Youtube vids saying it could screw up your quests and such. Backup your Save File and follow the directions. But be aware it might screw up that character. A risk you must assume if you do anything outside the normal flow of the game. -- MeMadeIt 02:41, May 18, 2010 (UTC) See that why i asked you, your like a jedi master of this game, believe me i have a boring job and have read every post on here like 5 times, i knew that you would know, thank you for the heads up OP : Thx but I'm just a Jedi, not a Master ... yet. ;) Here's my post on how to do this earlier. If this isn't enough, I will create a video on how to do it if people want. Here's the video One thing the guy doesn't mention really clearly is that if you do the glitch character at a lower level than the one you're getting inventory on, you'll get the difference in skill points again, which means if you do it with a level 1 - 4 character, you're going to get 61 skill points again. That totally breaks the game, so make sure you get it up to 61. I'd also highly recommend using a Siren, they can run through fastest. You want to get that character up to the Crimson Fastness without doing any claptrap quests (note, grab the kits, but don't turn them in, you'll save about 15 min a run if you don't have to go chasing the kits down). Hunters are also good because they can hide in the glitch spot against Craw while you're leveling up. Make sure you make a backup of your quest progress too by using a low level character at first on the split screen menu, and then selecting your main in game. This low level character will then serve as a way to restore your quest progress when you're not glitching. If you can't get it to work, I'll make a more clear video than that guy. If you do it right, you'll keep your character as is, just with a much bigger inventory. If you do it wrong, you could have infinite skill points and have to run through both playthroughs again. I highly recommend you make a backup of your main, esp if gearbox ever deletes characters with glitched inventories. TheKingBoar 04:51, May 18, 2010 (UTC) I actually also had a much more detailed explanation, including step by step instructions in text, but I lost it thanks to AfterTheDeadline and the forums shitty controls. I'll recreate that too maybe, but not tonight. TheKingBoar 04:53, May 18, 2010 (UTC)